1000waystodiefandomcom-20200222-history
Death Watch
'Death Watch' "1000 Ways to Die" Episode 20. Originally aired January 27, 2010. Title Derived from: The 1980 film of the same name with Romy Schneider. -- This is the Original Episode -- Washed And Fried Way to Die #'238' On September 28, 2001, in Simi Valley, CA. Desperate to make extra money, five strippers pose as college cheerleaders offering car washes. As they are washing an elderly widower's dirty van, the exposed cord of a power buffer gets wet and electrocutes all five women. Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Death By Request -- Award Winner". Bad Hair Day Way to Die #'300' On August 14, 1956, in Los Angeles, CA. A woman on a double date refuses to let her boyfriend make out with her, fearing her bouffant will be ruined. Finally, the boyfriend gets frustrated with her and the two step outside to smoke cigarettes, with the woman's boyfriend lighting hers for her. However, the flame from his lighter sets fire to her hair, saturated with hairspray. The woman dies when the fire spreads to her scalp, burning her brain. Micro-Whacked Way to Die #'539' On October 21, 1992, in Pomona, CA. A full-blown drug addict gets high after taking meth, cocaine, prescription drugs, and PCP all at once. He gets so high that everything becomes too slow for him, including his lava lamp. The man decides speed up his lava lamp by putting it in a microwave to speed up the wax. Eventually, the lamp explodes, scalding him with hot wax and lodging broken glass into his face and brain. Alt names - Micro-Waxed Pussy Whipped Way to Die #'88' On May 12, 2000, San Francisco, CA. A man who has a hatred of and an allergy to cats grudgingly agrees to look after his girlfriend's cat while she is away. He drinks heavily to pass the time and dull the frustration of his girlfriend giving more attention to her cat than him, getting ever more embittered and intoxicated. He then tries to kick the cat, but the rug he is standing on slides and he hits his head on a fireplace base. As he loses consciousness, the man rolls over and lands face-first in the cat's water dish and drowns from breathing in the water. Alt names - Cat-astrophie Blend-Dead Way to Die #'457' On September 19, 1998, in Austin, TX. A woman tries to achieve longevity by eating healthy foods grown in her own garden blended together in a smoothie. Unknown to her, her landlord has been spraying rat poison in her garden when she is not home. Due to her ignorance of what the landlord has been doing, she consumes the poisoned produce, which thins her blood and makes her increasingly ill. Foolishly believing she needs more smoothies to regain her health, she continues to consume her poison-laced produce. Later, she sprawls across a medicine ball, causing all her blood to rush to her head until she eventually dies of a brain hemorrhage. Alt names - Ratted Out Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Top 100 Deaths". Shanks for the Memories Way to Die #'116' On June 19, 2009, in Atlanta, GA. A disgruntled, "has-been" golf star and her husband spend their days getting drunk, fighting, and insulting each other at public golf courses. In the middle of a heated argument, the couple loses focus and crashes their golf cart. The cart rolls down a hill, crushing both of them. Snake Du Jour Way to Die #'142' On August 21, 2001, San Jose, CA. The head chef of a black market restaurant that serves dangerous and endangered animals is bitten on the cheek by a king cobra that he was attempting to prepare into one of his dishes. The venom of the snake eventually shuts down his nervous system. Visit the 1000 Ways to Die website at: www.spike.com/shows/1000-ways-to-die. Category:Season 2 deaths Category:Original Episodes Category:Way to die Category:Deathie Award Winners Category:Top 100 Deaths Category:Swearing